Dreams
by DarkBlysse
Summary: “Will you... let my dream be real this time?” Alphonse asked quietly, his bronze eyes full of love as he looked at his brother. Elricest, PWP, Lemon


**Title:** Dreams  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** Al/Ed  
**Warnings:** Elricest  
_**A/N:**_ Ed thinks Al was having a nightmare, and goes into his room to comfort him.

_~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~ _

_Alphonse bit down on Edward's neck, leaving an all-too-visible hickey on his neck. Smirking, he thrust harder into his brother._

"_Ahh, yes!!" Edward cried out as Alphonse slammed into his prostate over and over and over again. His hands fisted the sheets beneath them, and his legs were wrapped around Alphonse's hips, pulling him in farther each time he thrusted._

"_Ed... you're so tight!" Alphonse quickened his pace, throwing all of his body weight behind each powerful thrust._

"Al!_" Edward screamed as he came hard, covering their chests with his white, hot seed._

_Seeing his brother climaxing brought Al closer to the edge and he bit his lip painfully. He was so close... Concentrating on the tight heat of Edward's ass around his cock, Alphonse let out one final cry._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

A half moan, half scream tore from Alphonse's throat, waking him up. He sat up in his bed, shaking his head roughly. He shouldn't be having dreams like that about his brother. That wasn't _right_. And he shouldn't like them, either. But damnit, they were hot.

Too hot, he thought with a groan as he became aware of his aching cock. He moved to reach a hand under the sheets and start stroking himself, but he froze just in time, hearing Edward's uneven gait walking towards his room.

"Al, are you--" Edward stopped in the doorway, dressed only in his baggy pajama pants. "... okay?"

Alphonse was mortified. His face was flushed and he was panting lightly--right after making that... _noise_. That was the only word for it. Noise. How was he going to explain _that_ to his brother?

"Y-yeah," Alphonse said, trying to pull the sheets over his lap to hide his erection. "Just a dream, that's all."

"Well, you don't look okay," Edward said.

"I'm fine!" Alphonse had come off a little more harsh than he'd intended to, but he really wanted Edward to leave him alone.

"Al, I know you. And you're not fine," Edward sighed. "You're never fine when you start to get snappy at me."

Alphonse fiddled with his sheets, staring intently at the cloth. He looked up and saw the worried look on his brother's face, but didn't know what to say. Edward always knew when he was lying, but there was no way he'd tell Edward the truth. Alphonse settled on staying silent, and pulled at a loose thread along the hem of the sheet.

Sighing again, Edward took a few steps towards the bed. "Al, come on. You always tell me everything, and it's really worrying me that you won't talk."

Edward went to sit on the bed but he slipped, the leg of his loose pants tripping him up, and grabbed at Alphonse to stop himself from falling. His flesh hand clawed at Alphonse's thigh and as he caught his balance it slipped and brushed over Alphonse's crotch. Both boys gasped and stared at the other, each with a different degree of horror plastered on his face.

"So... that's what that sound was..." Edward said quietly as a blush rapidly spread over his cheeks. But his golden eyes locked on Al. Something about the way he was acting... something in his eyes said that something was going on. Taking a risk on his assumption, Edward gently squeezed Alphonse's erection. .

"Brother!" Alphonse gasped. He looked at Edward with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. Had he really just done that? No, he had to be dreaming still, this couldn't be--

Soft lips pressing into his cut off his thoughts and he let his eyes close. But Edward quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning and getting up.

"No!" Alphonse reached out and grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. "My dream was... about you," he said.

"Al... ?"

A rough tug on Edward's shoulders and he was suddenly lying on his back while Alphonse climbed over him to straddle his hips. Alphonse leaned down and kissed Edward again. Edward gasped and Alphonse quickly slid his tongue into his brother's open mouth. Their tongues twisted and slid against one another for a moment before Edward broke the kiss.

"What... Al?"

"Will you... let my dream be real this time?" Alphonse asked quietly, his bronze eyes full of love as he looked at his brother. He held his breath, waiting for Edward's reaction.

A nod--barely visible, but for the way Edward's hair shifted over his face--from Edward, and Alphonse released his breath, smiling. He kissed Ed once more, softly this time, and let his lips drift along Ed's jaw and neck. Alphonse traced the shell of Edward's ear with his tongue, letting his hot breath ghost over the wet skin afterwards. Edward tilted his head to the side and exposed his neck to Alphonse. A loving smile flashed over the younger brother's face, but a carnal grin quickly replaced it. His lust-darkened eyes made Edward shiver; he didn't know his young, innocent brother could look like that.

Alphonse pulled Edward from his thoughts with a bite to his neck. Hard enough to leave a mark and make Edward whimper a little, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. Alphonse licked the bite gently and kissed it, sealing his mark with love. His lips trailed downwards and out to kiss where Edward's flesh and automail joined; and just as he had guessed, it was very sensitive, easily drawing out moans and pants from Edward.

"Al!" Edward gasped.

Each noise that Edward made sent a bolt through Alphonse's body, feeding his desire and driving him on further. Alphonse looked up and grinned at his brother's reddened cheeks and swollen lips. He captured them once more in a swift, bruising kiss before shifting his body down a little. Both of them moaned as their clothed erections rubbed together and Edward bucked his hips.

Alphonse's mouth trailed slowly down Edward's body; he licked and kissed and nipped at his brother's heated skin. Edward laid his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in every touch he felt. Each kiss or stroke of his tongue sped up Edward's breathing and made him moan just a little bit louder. His breath hitched when Alphonse reached his hips and slowly pulled his pants down around his knees. Alphonse licked at Edward's hips, slowly moving in. Closer... closer... _closer_ until his tongue was lapping around the base of his cock teasingly.

"Ah... Al!" Edward gasped, reaching down and burying his fingers, both flesh and metal, in Alphonse's short, tawny hair.

Alphonse dragged his tongue along the underside of Edward's cock, licking a bead of precome from the tip. With Edward's hands pushing his head down, Alphonse eagerly took him into his mouth and relaxed his jaw. Edward instantly started thrusting up into the wet heat of his brother's mouth, but Alphonse grabbed his hips and pinned them to the bed. Alphonse bobbed his head slowly, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head of Edward's cock.

With a whimper from Edward, Alphonse pulled away, licking up his length one last time. "Brother..." Alphonse said quietly, looking at Edward. "You're sure you want this?" His eyes locked onto Edward's, searching for any trace of doubt. If he saw even the least bit of it, he was going to stop. He didn't want to do this to his brother, place this burden of sin on him if he didn't want it just as much.

Edward nodded right away. "I'm sure," he said.

Without another word, Alphonse began sucking on two of his fingers, locking eyes with Edward as he did it. Edward whimpered again, watching Alphonse's tongue wrap around his fingers, lapping at them until they were dripping with his saliva.

Alphonse saw Edward start to tense, fisting the bedsheets, as he lowered his hand; he placed his other hand on Edward's hip, rubbing it gently.

"Brother, you have to relax," he said, circling Edward's entrance, feeling the muscles slowly relaxing under his touch. When he was sure Edward was ready, he gently pushed a finger in. Alphonse winced when he heard Edward's pained gasped, but he kept going until he was inside to the last knuckle. He licked at Edward's cock again to distract him from the pain and started to thrust inside of him.

Once Edward started moaning softly and was used to it, Alphonse slid a second finger in. Edward's breath hitched from the burning pain that radiated throughout him, but he breathed deeply and tried not to think about it. Alphonse crooked his fingers inside of Edward then, and white lights blinded his vision.

"_Shit!_" he cried out, his automail hand almost ripping the sheets beneath him as it scrabbled and tore at them for a hand-hold. His breath shook as Alphonse continued to hit that spot inside of him and he shook his head, nearly screaming as he spoke. "Al... have to stop... I'll come."

Alphonse pulled his fingers out, spreading Edward's legs apart and pushing his knees up to his chest. Alphonse tugged his shorts down and, while Edward's mind was still hazy with pleasure, he pushed into him. He grit his teeth and groaned, fighting against every nerve in his body that shouted at him to thrust, pound, _impale_.

"Tell me... when," he bit out, trying not to sound too impatient. Alphonse knew that Edward would lie and put up with getting hurt if he thought Alphonse was suffering at all, even if it was such petty 'suffering' as this.

After a few moments, Edward tried moving his hips against Alphonse's and gasped, letting his head fall back onto the bed. Alphonse moaned and started thrusting back against Edward's movements. Edward was almost painfully tight around Alphonse. It was so much better than his dreams had ever been. Or was this just the best dream he'd ever had? The thought slipped from his mind as he started to thrust faster, coherency being replaced with outright lust.

"A-Al..." Edward panted, wrapping his legs around Alphonse's hips and pulling him in closer with each thrust. "Faster... _please_."

Alphonse thrust faster into his brother right away, and bit his lip, drawing blood. He licked at his lips and the metallic taste of the blood flowed into his mouth, mixing with the residual taste of Edward that was still on his tongue. A loud cry racked Edward's body as Alphonse hit that spot again, and his hands grasped tighter at the bedsheets.

"_Al... phonse!_" he shouted, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Another loud cry tore from Edward's throat as Alphonse gripped his cock firmly and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Alphonse knew he wouldn't last much longer--not with Edward shouting like that--and he wanted Ed to come with him.

It was too much for Edward, feeling Alphonse inside of him and stroking him at the same time. His back arched off the bed, moving his hips and making Alphonse's cock push against the nerves inside him. He screamed and his body convulsed as he came over Alphonse's hand and his own chest. Alphonse followed right after, pulled into his climax by Edward's walls tightening around him.

"Ed!" he cried out, pushing as deep as he could as he came inside of his brother, filling him.

Alphonse collapsed on top of Edward, resting his head on his chest and gasping for air. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed in deeply, taking Edward's scent. Sweaty, but still clean; a hint of something floral--was it his soap?--lingered on his skin.

With the last of his strength, Edward reached up with his automail hand and pinched Alphonse's shoulder hard. Alphonse's eyes shot open and he yelped, looking at his brother.

"What was that for?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just showing you that it wasn't a dream this time..." Edward said, pulling Alphonse into a kiss.


End file.
